lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Economist
é o terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 75º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 14 de Fevereiro de 2008. A refém de Locke pode ser a chave para tirar os sobreviventes da ilha, então Sayid e Kate vão em busca de seu amigo para uma tentativa de negociação. Sinopse Na Ilha Enquanto Sayid está meditando perto do helicóptero, Jack e Miles discutem sobre o que fazer em relação a Ben e Charlotte. Miles quer ir atras deles, mas Jack é mais cauteloso. Sayid se aproxima do corpo de Naomi e fecha seus olhos, cobrindo-a. Ao mesmo tempo, Sayid remove o bracelete de Naomi de seu pulso e lê a inscrição na parte interna: "N, Eu sempre estarei com você. RG". Sayid se oferece para ir e recuperar Charlotte, que está com Locke. Sayid acredita que pode fazer isso com segurança, enquanto Jack o faria com violência. Sayid faz Frank prometer que se ele trouxer Charlote de volta, Frank o levará ao cargueiro. Miles e Sayid se preparam para irem resgatar Charlotte. Jack sugere que Kate vá também, e então os três partem para o quartel Daniel aproveita o momento de tranqüilidade durante a missão de Sayid para fazer um experimento. Ele instala um tripé com um orientador e um relógio em cima. Ele ele pede o telefone a Frank para que ele possa ligar para Regina. Frank entrega o telefone com a condição de que se Minkowski atender, Daniel deve desligar. Daniel concorda e faz a ligação para o cargueiro, quem atende é Regina. Ele pede a Regina para que ela envie o foguete inteligente para o orientador/sinalizador que está no tripé. Regina envia e começa uma contagem regressiva da distância que falta até o foguete chegar, porém, quando a contagem zera e o míssil supostamente deveria ter chegado, não chegou. Daniel fica confuso por um tempo, mas quando o míssil finalmente chega, ele começa a ficar intrigado. Ele compara a hora no míssil e no tripé e constata que existem 31 minutos de diferença. Quando Daniel fala com Regina novamente, ela está confusa com o resultado - dizendo que foi "estranho". Daniel fica muito preocupado, dizendo que aquilo foi "muito mais que estranho". Quando Sayid, Kate, e Miles chegam na Vila dos Outros, eles a encontram aparentemente deserta. Enquanto entram sorrateiramente pela vila, ouvem um barulho vindo de uma das casas. Ao entrar, descobrem Hurley amarrado dentro de um armário. Hurley diz ter sido largado para trás por Locke. Ele diz que foi contrário quanto a manutenção de Charlotte como refém e por isso Locke o teria amarrado e deixado para trás. Ele também fala que não sabe para onde foi o resto do grupo de Locke, mas que planejavam ir na casa de Ben antes de ir embora. Sayid, Miles e Kate vão até a casa de Ben e começam a vasculha-la. Enquanto Kate procura no quarto, Sayid percebe que o chão da sala de estar, perto do estante de livros, está arranhado. Quando ele afasta a estante, encontra uma passagem para um closet escondido. No closet há inúmeras roupas e uma escrivaninha. Ao abrir a gaveta, Sayid encontra bolos de dinheiro de vários países. Em outra gaveta, ele encontra diversos passaportes de diferentes países. Abrindo um deles, Sayid percebe que o passaporte é de Ben e presumivelmente os outros passaportes também. No quarto, Kate está procurando embaixo da cama e vê um par de sapatos entrar no quato. Quando ela se levanta, ela vê Sawyer. Sawyer menciona para Kate ficar falada, mas ela imediatamente grita por Sayid. Quando Sayid sai do closet, ele dá de cara com Locke com uma arma apontada para ele. Na cozinha, Rousseau tem uma arma apontada para Miles. Com os três sob controle, Hurley aparece e pede desculpa por ter mentido para Sayid. Locke leva Sayid para a sala de jogos do Outros, onde Kate já foi aprisionada anteriormente. Lá, Sayid encontra Ben, também aprisionado. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer conversam sobre o porquê de terem ido com Jack e Locke, respectivamente. Quando Kate diz ter confiança que o pessoal do cargueiro pode tirá-los da ilha, Sawyer questiona por que ela está tão ansiosa para voltar. Locke vai ver Sayid. Locke pede desculpas pela farsa. Sayid diz que não confia em Miles, nem nas outras pessoas que estão com ele. Sayid diz a Locke que se ele levar Charlotte de volta, então ele terá acesso ao cargueiro e assim será mais fácil descobrir qual a verdadeira intenção dessas pessoas. Locke diz que não entregará Chalortte de graça. Sayid propõe um trato. De volta ao helicóptero, Desmond confronta Frank sobre a foto que Naomi tinha dele e Penélope. Frank diz que não sabe nada a respeito e diz que não conhece Penélope. Desmond parece não acreditar e diz a Frank que é para ele levá-lo ao cargueiro assim que o helicópero decolar. Frank concorda. Assim que terminam de falar, eles veêm Sayid aparecendo por detrás de uma colina. Logo em seguida, Charlotte aparece também, próxima de Sayid. Kate e Miles não são vistos. Quando Jack pergunta o que aconteceu com Kate, Sayid diz que ela decidiu ficar com Locke. Sayid diz que trocou Miles por Charlotte. Frank acusa Sayid de ter sido desonesto quanto ao acordo deles, mas concorda em levar Sayid ao cargueiro porque Miles estava sempre "enchendo meu saco." Frank se oferece para levar uma terceira pessoa, mas ambos Charlotte e Dan recusam, dizendo que no momento eles queriam permanecer na ilha. Sayis insiste para que levem o corpo de Naomi. Enquanto Sayid e Desmond carregam o corpo de Naomi para dentro do helicóptero, Dan diz a Frank que o que quer que aconteça, eles devem seguir a mesma orientação pela vieram. Frank concorda com Dan e parte para o helicópero. O helicóptero então decola, saindo da ilha. Flash Forward (2006) Sayid é visto jogando golfe em Seychelles. Outro homem chega em um carrinho de golfe e inicia uma conversa. Sayid parece estar relutante em conversar com ele, dizendo que eles pagam caro por privacidade. O homem recomenda a Sayid que use um taco Ferro 5, mas ele insiste que um Ferro 7 seria melhor. O homem sugere uma aposta de cinqüenta euros, e Sayid responde: "Vamos apostar cem." O homem então pergunta a Sayid o que ele faz da vida. Sayid responde que não faz nada e que vive de uma indenização substancial que recebeu da Oceanic Airlines. Ele revela que é um dos 6 da Oceanic. Ao ouvir isto, o homem começa a ficar visivelmente nervoso. Apesar de ter ganho a aposta ele diz que Sayid não precisará pagar-lhe, e tenta sair. Sayid abaixa como se fosse pegar sua carteira mas aparece com uma arma. Ele diz "Eu insisto, Sr. Avellino" pouco antes de atirar matando o homem e sai tranqüilamente da cena. Algum tempo depois, Sayid está num café em Berlim, Alemanha. O único assento vazio é na mesa de uma bela mulher loira. Sayid pede à ela informações sobre como chegar no Potsdamer Platz. Ela o informa e, em seguida, apresenta-se como Elsa. Sayid então pede um café expresso, e ela pergunta o que o traz a Berlim. Ele diz que é um recrutador de talentos para uma corporação e que ficará na cidade por apenas uma semana. Quando ele pergunta o que ela faz, ela diz que é um tipo de assistente pessoal de um economista que trabalha com mercados emergentes. E que carrega um pager o qual seu chefe a alertará quando precisar de seus serviços. Ela então pergunta se o conhece de algum lugar. Ele se propõe a dizer de onde ela o conhece se ela aceitar jantar com ele à noite. Ela então pega uma mapa e aponta um lugar dizendo ser o restaurante a que ele vai levá-la, às 8:00pm. Após deixar o café, Sayid liga para alguém em um celular e diz a esta pessoa que o "contato foi feito", e joga o celular no lixo. Em seu quinto encontro, Sayid e Elsa estão indo para a ópera. Ela parece bem carinhosa com Sayid e decide deixar o pager dela em casa. Ela diz que não se importa se o seu chefe chamá-la naquela noite, ela apenas quer ficar com Sayid. Depois de pensar por um momento, Sayid se oferece a carregar o pager dela, dizendo que não queria que ela fosse demitida por causa dele. Quando ela pergunta por que ele ainda está em Berlim, Sayid diz que o seu trabalho está tomando mais seu tempo do que ele esperava. Ela arrependidamente conta que que ea gostaria de saber a razão dele permanecer onde está. Algus tempo depois, Sayid e Elsa estão deitados na cama, logo depois de fazerem sexo. Elsa indica que está cansada de não saber nada sobre o trabalho ou sobre a vida de Sayid. Ela fala para ele que o ama e que eles não podem ter segredos. Sayid concorda, mas justo quando ele iria contar tudo a Elsa, o pager dela desliga. Ela começa a se exaltar, para se vestir e responder à chamada de seu chefe. Nesse momento Sayid diz a ela que ela tem que sair. Ele diz que as pessoas vão fazer perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com o chefe dela. Elsa começa, então, a entender o que o trabalho de Sayid é. Ela acusa ele de querer matar o chefe dela. Sayid revela que o chefe dela não é um economista. Aparentemente chateada, ela foge para o banheiro. Quando Sayid tenta falar com ela ela se vira para ele com uma arma e atira nele. Enquanto Sayid fica deitado na cama sangrando, Elsa, ainda no banheiro, liga para alguém pelo celular, aparentemente o economista. Ela indica que Sayid ainda não vai dizer o nome dela ao seu empregador. Enquanto ela, Sayid pega um objeto e o joga no espelho da porta do banheiro, de onde Elsa estava observando-o. Quando ela sai de lá ele pega sua arma e a mata a tiros. Quando Sayid olha o corpo dela de perto, ele vê que Elsa usa um bracelete similar ao de Naomi. tratando a ferida de Sayid]] Mais tarde, Sayid tropeça em um escritório de veterinária mal iluminado. Ele ainda está fraco do seu ferimento induzido por Elsa. Ele procede até a sala de operações onde alguém diz para ele tirar sua jaqueta. Sayid se senta e a pessoa não vista começa a tratá-lo e o questiona. A voz desconhecida quer saber qual era o objetivo de Elsa. Sayid fala para o homem, seu empregador, que ela estava tentando descobrir sua identidade e a identidade de seu empregador. A câmera corta para revelar que o homem é Ben. Ben conta a Sayid que ele tem outro nome para a lista de Sayid. Quando Sayid expressa relutância Ben pergunta para ele, "Você lembra oque aconteceu da última vez que você seguiu seu coração?" e lembra a Sayid que o trabalho que eles estão fazendo é para "proteger seus amigos." Sayid explica que "eles" sabem que ele está vindo agora, ao que Ben meramente sorri e responde, "Ótimo." Curiosidades Gerais * O Bracelete que Elsa usa, que é mostrado quando ela morre, possui uma grande semelhança com o bracelete que Sayid encontrou com Naomi. :* Você pode ver o bracelete quando eles estão se preparando para ir à opera. * O relógio mostra 31 minutos e 20 segundos. ** Pode não ser exatamente este tempo, pois a câmera foca primeiro o relógio que estava na ilha, o tempo que nós vemos nos dois relógios pode não ser "exato". Pode ser aproximadamente uns 19 ou 18 segundos. * Elsa, é o alvo de Sayid, ela possui muitas semelhanças com outra mulher da vida de Sayid, Shannon: **Ela é mais alta, e com cabelos loiros mais luminosos. **Ela morre com um tiro no abdômen, assim como Shannon. * Um economista é uma pessoa que estuda, desenvolve, e aplica teorias e conceitos de economia, e que escreve sobre a política da economia. Ele pode ser uma pessoa que avalia os danos econômicos e valores de negócios. * Entre o dinheiro de Ben tem uma nota original, Series E £20, emitida pelo Banco da Inglaterra, sacada em 2001. O desenho incorpora a face de . Notas de Produção *Jin, Sun e Michael não aparecem neste episódio. Erros de Gravação *O passaporte verde do Ben tirado no Brasil contém dois erros. "Brasil" está escrito com Z, sendo o correto ser escrito com S e o passaporte brasileiro verdadeiro tem a palavra PASSAPORTE nele, e na cena ele está escrito em inglês (PASSPORT). Temas Recorrentes * Os números 16 e 23 aparecem no relógio digital do lançador que Daniel Faraday está segurando durante sua experiência. ** No formato de 24 horas, a hora pode ser 15:16:23 * O tempo inconsistente entre os dois relógios no experimento de Faraday é 31 minutos. 3+1 = 4, enquanto 15+16=31 e 23+8=31. * No lugar onde Sayid e Elsa se encontram pela primeira vez tem uma foto na parede mostrado um comercial de cerveja "1516 Rein". A propósito, a pura lei alemã para cerveja (Reinheitsgebot) foi declarada no ano de 1516. * Sayid está jogando golfe. * Ben está esperando por Sayid em um consultório veterinário ou um abrigo de animais. * Hurley engana Sayid, Kate, e Miles dizendo que havia sido deixado por Locke. * Depois de deixar a ilha, Sayid está trabalhando como um assassino internacional para Ben, matando os seus inimigos. * O experimento de Faraday mostra a aparente diferença de tempo entre a ilha e o mundo exterior. * Sayid diz que ele tem que matar o economista porque ele está na lista. * Sayid promete a Frank que ele traria Charlotte de volta a salvo em troca de uma vaga no helicóptero, mas ele desiste de Miles em troca dela. * Sayid finalmente fecha os olhos de Naomi. * Sayid fecha os olhos de Elsa depois de matá-la. * Sayid quebra um espelho para atrair a atenção de Elsa e lhe dar tempo de pegar sua arma. * Elsa e Sayid estavam se encontrando, mesmo cada um estar guardando seus próprios segredos. * Elsa está usando um bracelete similar ao de Naomi, indicando que elas trabalhavam para a mesma pessoa. * Elsa morre. * Em sua casa, Ben tem um quarto secreto cheio de roupas, dinheiro de muitos lugares e muitos passaportes. * Sayid diz a Jack: "You're not the best candidate for this kind of mission." ("Você não é o melhor candidato para este tipo de missão." - assim como Naomi disse a Abbadon que "These are the wrong people for a mission like this" ("Essas são as pessoas erradas para uma missão como esta.")em "Confirmed Dead". * Os números 8 e 42 aparecem na calda do helicóptero. * Enquanto joga golfe em Seychelles, Sayid veste roupas brancas, enquanto o Sr. Avellino veste roupas pretas. Referências Culturais * Sayid encontra um passaporte de Ben com o codinome Dean Moriarty - um personagem principal do livro On The Road - Pé na Estrada, de Jack Kerouac, que também escreveu Os Vagabundos Iluminados (Dharma Bums, título original). O Moriarty de Kerouac é baseado em Neal Cassady, que também pode ser visto no livro The Electric Koolaid Acid Test, parado arremessando um martelo para cima e depois pegando. Moriarty também é o nome do arquinimigo de Sherlock Holmes, geralmente considerado na literatura como o primeiro super-vilão. * Um cópia de Holy Quran está na estante em frente ao quarto secreto de Ben. * Hugo refere-se a o movimento letal da perna de Sayid em Through The Looking Glass como "break dancing" (dança no estilo break). * Sawyer chama Ben de "Gizmo", referindo-se aos grandes olhos dele. Gizmo é também um dos personagens principais dos filmes Gremlins e Gremlins 2: A Nova Turma. * Assassinato no Campo de Golfe é o título do livro de Agatha Christie que tem no enredo um misterioso milionário e no qual o personagem principal se apaixona por uma mulher que pode ser uma assassina. Técnicas Literárias * Sayid diz, na Ilha: "O dia em que eu confiar no Ben será o dia em que terei vendido minha alma", mas acaba trabalhando para o Ben no futuro. * Na Ilha, Sayid usa de diplomacia e tenta honrar o corpo de uma mulher morta. Fora da Ilha, ele se torna um assassino pragmático. * Quando Sayid e Kate encontram Hurley amarrado no armário, ele diz que foi "deixado pra trás" assim como Juliet fez. Análise de Roteiro * Locke diz, "Agora, Hugo, eu estou tomando as decisões". * Sayid está intencionalmente em uma relação falsa com uma vítima que ele deve ficar de olho, e no final acaba mantando-a. Referências a Episódios *Sayid apaixona-se por outra loira, que também morre da mesma maneira que Shannon. *Jack pergunta a Frank se os Boston Red Sox realmente ganharam o Campeonato. * Hugo faz referência ao movimento da perna de Sayid que matou um Outro. *Jack faz uma brincadeira sobre Kate voltar para resgatá-lo dos Outros após ela dizer que não iria. *Desmond pergunta a Frank porque Naomi tinha uma foto Penny com ele. *Depois de ser chamado de "Tubby" por Miles, Hurley diz: "Que legal, o navio nos mandou outro Sawyer". Questões não Respondidas Na Ilha O Helicóptero * De quem são as iniciais R.G. no Bracelete de Naomi? * Porque os objetos físicos viajam à Ilha diferente de sinais eletromagnéticos? ** Por que lá tem 31 minutos de diferença? ** Por que Daniel disse que o resultado de seu experimento "não é nada bom"? * Por que Charlotte não contou a Frank e Daniel sobre o homem de Ben que está em seu barco? Cabana de Jacob * O que aconteceu com a cabana de Jacob? A Vila * Por que Ben tem um quarto com diferentes tipos de dinheiro, roupas e passaportes? ** Por que está escondido? ** Que tipo de negócio Ben tem nestes países? ** Por que ele precisa usar um nome falso? Flashforward de Sayid * Quem é o Sr. Avellino? * Quem é o Economista para quem Elsa trabalhava? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio The Economist *Grade Horária da ABC (Horário Nobre) *Comunicado à Imprensa da ABC (PDF) Category:Centrado em Sayid